


Из ловушки выхода нет

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Всё, что ни происходит - к лучшему. Рон убедился в этом на собственном опыте.





	Из ловушки выхода нет

**Author's Note:**

> На фикатон имени Рона Уизли, внеконкурс. По заявке А38 Рон Уизли/Панси Паркинсон, AU относительно эпилога, А+, Н-. Ключ: "Ты была такой, как сумел придумать" (Канцлер Ги "Amore").

__

Смилуйся господь над твоей душой  
Пусть и не хорошей, и не плохой -  
Ты была такой, как сумел придумать

_  
_

К двадцати двум годам у Рона была почти идеальная жизнь, естественно, с точки зрения простого обывателя. Престижная работа в аврорате — как героя войны и лучшего друга Гарри Поттера его взяли туда без лишних вопросов. Идеальная девушка — в первую очередь с точки зрения его матери, — красивая, умная, работник аналитического отдела при самом министре! Родители Рона и Гермионы объединились и подарили им прелестный коттедж в пригороде — намекая тем самым на дальнейшее расширение семьи. Все ждали от Рона решительных действий: за пять лет отношений он мог бы уже и сделать предложение Гермионе, а там и дети не за горами.

Сам же Рон считал свою жизнь слишком слащавой, приторной и неправильной. А ещё совсем не такой, какой её воспринимали окружающие его люди.

В аврорате его не ждали опасные миссии с обезвреживанием оставшихся Упивающихся — его работа сводилась к протиранию штанов на заднице, да к заполнению бесконечных отчётов. Что ещё взять с вроде бы престижной должности помощника заместителя главного аврора? Главный аврор Гарри Поттер блистал голливудской улыбкой на передовицах "Ежедневного Пророка", а его лучший друг Рон Уизли заполнял нескончаемые отчёты после миссий, которые он видел только на бумаге. Парадные алые мантии авроров были предметом зависти Рона — сам он являлся не более, чем заурядным офисным планктоном, вынужденным носить костюм (не самый новый) и обычную чёрную мантию (не самую стильную и модную). Работа отнимала всё его свободное время, нередко он оставался в своём кабинете ("чуланчике", как называл его сам Рон) ночевать — свернувшись на сдвинутых стульях в неудобной позе и накрывшись мантией. С утра он "радовал" коллег помятой физиономией и ярко-рыжей щетиной, внаглую нарушающей дресс-код министерства. От прилюдного осуждения его спасала дружба с Гарри Поттером и давнее звание героя войны.

Отношения с Гермионой в последний год шли наперекосяк — они практически не виделись дома, а в те моменты, когда пересекались — постоянно ссорились. Ссорились по мелочам: из-за невымытой чашки, из-за носков, которые Рон упрямо закидывал под кровать, из-за книг, которые Гермиона неизменно оставляла на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Но ссорились они громко — сказывались взрывной характер Рона и идеальное владение взрывными заклинаниями Гермионой. После этого один из них неизменно уходил в ночь, громко хлопнув дверью, а второй оставался разбираться с последствиями разрушений и вызванной испуганными соседями (вот никак не привыкнут!) полицией. Через пару дней всё возвращалось на круги своя, но... не в этот раз.

— Когда я вернулся утром с работы, то застал её за сбором чемоданов. "Я ухожу от тебя, Рон", это всё, что она мне сказала, — проговорил Рон, глядя на потолок.

— Хм-мн, — промычал Гарри, неловко похлопывая Рона по плечу. — Наверняка не всё так плохо, и ты сможешь её вернуть.

— Перси! Гарри, она ушла от меня к Перси! Какого чёрта?!

— Ну-у-у... Это её право, в конце концов, — после неловкого молчания Гарри так и не нашёлся, что бы внятного ответить на подобное заявление.

Рон лишь мрачно посмотрел на него.

__

Прожил я неделю и прожил год,  
Как дурак, поверил, что все пройдет,  
Блеклые картинки во сне целуя

_  
_

Гермиона так и не вернулась, хотя Рон её ждал. Ждал весь вечер, ночь. На следующий день он не пошёл на работу. И на следующий тоже. И ещё через день. И так всю неделю.

Без Гермионы в доме было пусто, холодно и очень тихо. Рон привидением слонялся по дому, натыкался на углы и силился найти хоть что-то, что напомнило бы ему о Гермионе — тщетно, она увезла все вещи, не оставив даже носовой платок.

Рон пил. Много, постоянно, стараясь утопить горе в алкоголе. Раньше он бы сказал, что им с Гермионой пора расстаться. Возможно, он сам бы предложил это первым, но... Но первой это сделала Гермиона. Поэтому Рон пил.

Пил один дома. В баре. Посылал сову Гарри и пил вместе с ним. Рассказывал о том, как ненавидит Перси и какие страшные кары ему уготовил. Рассказывал о тех способах, которые он придумал, чтобы вернуть Гермиону обратно — все они были слишком несбыточными, слишком фантастическими, слишком... слишком.

__

Как-то разорвал я усталый бред  
И пошел искать тебя в белый свет,  
Солнце и Луну,  
Бога, Сатану  
Спрашивал, найти где тебя смогу я

_  
_

— Гермиона! Гермиона! — истошно орал пьяный Рон под окнами предположительного дома Перси. — Гермио-о-она!

— Заткнись, придурок! — из окна соседнего дома высунулась женщина в бигудях. — Их нет дома!

— А тогда где-е-е? — проблеял Рон заплетающимся от количества выпитого языком.

Женщина ответила ему в рифму и с громким стуком захлопнула оконную раму. Рон невидящим взглядом посмотрел в никуда и снова заорал:

— Гермио-о-она!

__

И пускай из ловушки выхода нет,  
Я стучусь в сердце мертвое вновь  
Мне не хватит души, мне не хватит монет  
Расплатиться за твою...

_  
_

Рон пил уже не во всё своё свободное и несвободное время; почти не буянил — даже прекратил заявляться под окна дома Перси и Гермионы. Теперь он уныло слонялся по барам и пытался забыть. А ещё сравнивал себя с Перси.

Они оба были рыжими, но на этом их схожесть и заканчивалась. Перси был крутым. Он спасал Гермиону от пауков, а Рон так не умел — он прятался от них на стуле или на диване, давя в себе истеричные визги, поэтому пауков всегда убивала Гермиона, морщась от омерзения. Перси не запихивал носки под кровать — это рассказала уже сама Гермиона на воскресном ужине в Норе, — а Рон так не умел. Зато Перси не умел так шутить, как Рон, но Гермионе с его братом было явно комфортней и счастливее — чёртов супермачо умнее и лучше Рона.

_  
_

...хм. Не твою. Но любовь

_  
_

— Эй, Уизли! — звонкий голос на секунду словно встряхнул его, заставил обернуться. — Ну здравствуй, давно не виделись.

Панси Паркинсон. Вот кого Рон меньше всего сейчас хотел видеть... А она сильно изменилась со школьных времён, стала ещё красивей, уверенней... сексуальней. Рон сердито мотнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли — он всё ещё должен страдать по Гермионе, а не заглядываться на каких-то там воспитанниц серпентария!

— Неужели ты не предложишь даме чашечку чего-нибудь, а, Уизли? — Панси обольстительно улыбнулась. — Или ты язык проглотил при виде меня?

Стоп. Неужели она с ним заигрывает? Он пьян, она пьяна... Да какая разница?!

Рон широко улыбнулся.

— Может, дама желает виски?

Панси коротко кивнула и неожиданно подмигнула ему.

Может, это всё-таки начало чего-то нового?


End file.
